


The Experiment

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: Dipper assists Ford with the intial experiments of a new species.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brb_sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely partner who inspired me to finally write some more sin again!

Dipper suspiciously eyed the squid-like sample in the glass cylinder in front of him. “So how is this different from a Cycloptopus again?”  
Ford looked up from taking notes in his 4th journal and explained. “Unlike the Cycloptopi, this species has no eye at all, and they only orientate themselves by the sensitive receptors in the tentacles.” 

Dipper nodded in acknowledgment and slowly rotated the transparent container. The tentacles of the animal within squirmed, slowly pulsating in a steady rhythm. “And what tests are we going to conduct with it?” 

“First of all”, Ford announced and lifted the container, “we’re gonna weigh it. Then I want to see how it reacts to these. Don't worry, the chemicals wont hurt it.” He sat down the specimen on a scale and pointed to 3 differently colored syringes lying to his left. “I think we’re going to name you... Tyfloptopus, from the Greek word meaning 'blind'.” After writing down the weight, he handed Dipper the animal. “Take it into the experiment room, I’ll bring you the syringes.” 

“Okay, grunkle Ford.” Dipper exclaimed excitedly. This was only the fourth experiment he was allowed to help out with and he couldn’t wait to start this one. He carefully grasped the Tyfloptopus and carried it into the adjacent room connected to the lab’s main room by a large but sturdy glass wall. He sat it down on the counter in the middle. The creature seemed calm, its tentacles exploring the smooth surface beneath it. 

“Alright”, Ford said as he entered the small room. “First, you inject it with the green one, then the red one, then the clear one, always on my signal. Got it? Green, red, clear.”  
Dipper nodded and took the syringes from him. 

Ford walked out and shut the glass door behind him. He sat down, notebook in front of him, pen in hand, glancing through the window. He wrote down the time, then lifted his hand and gave Dipper a sign to inject the first liquid.

Dipper gripped the syringe tightly and looked for a spot to inject it. “Ford’s counting on you. You can do this!” He mumbled, grabbing the small animal and gently poking it with the needle, swiftly releasing the liquid into its blood stream. Immediately, the once yellow creature turned purple. Stunned, Dipper lifted his head and looked at Ford who raised his eyebrows and then buried his nose in the notebook, hurriedly writing down his observations. He looked up after half a minute and gave Dipper the next signal. 

The boy nodded and took the next syringe. He softly grabbed another tentacle and injected it with the experimental liquid like before. Nothing happened.  
He sat down the empty syringe and Ford took his notes. But all of a sudden, the Tyfloptopus started squirming a lot more than before. It squirmed heavily, wildly throwing around its tentacles. Dipper took a step back and witnessed to his horror that the creature was growing rapidly. It grew bigger than the table and it didn’t seem to stop. In no time it towered over Dipper and two of the tentacles dashed toward him. 

“Dipper!” Shouting, Ford threw open the glass door and hurried towards the boy, a blue syringe in hand. But another tentacle shot straight forward and knocked Ford back against the wall behind him full force. It didn’t seem to take it any effort to do so. 

“Aaaah!” Dipper exclaimed as he was lifted in the air, his hat fluttering to the ground. “Let me down, let me down.” He squeaked in a panic and swatted at the fleshy tubes encircling him. But instead, he was hoisted higher off the ground and the wriggly arms tightened around his limbs. Another tentacle gripped his right arm and forcefully flipped the boy over. 

“Ford!” He exclaimed as he saw that his great uncle had been thrown at the wall and sat on the floor dazed. 

Before Dipper could process any further thoughts, the tentacles around him seemed to change texture. They started excreting a sticky transparent goo and Dipper felt it on his arms and legs, penetrating his clothes. “Eugh?” He felt the tentacles all over. Looking down on himself, he realized that he was almost naked. The weird goo, while harmless to his skin, seemed to dissolve all the fabric he had on him. “Help! Ford!” He yelped and tried to pull himself from the tight grips, but he struggled to no avail. 

Dipper saw Ford slowly coming to, blinking in confusion and rubbing the back of his head where it’d smashed into the wall.  
Just when the boy wanted to yell for help again, he felt one of the slick tentacles slide down his ass, and forcibly gaining entrance to his hole. He gagged and struggled for air at the unwelcome intrusion, tears dwelling up in his eyes. The tentacle made its way further in, stretching him with every inch it advanced, painfully pulsing through him. But the pain suddenly subsided almost unnaturally quickly. The tentacle inside him pulsated again and Dipper heard a squelching noise as it produced more of its natural lube. Maybe it also had a pain relieving component? It was a weak, fleeting thought.

Ford slowly lifted his head, and blindly searched for his glasses lying two feet away from him. 

“Ford.” Dipper said again, but it was much quieter than before. His head felt cloudy and he suddenly realized he was panting. When had this other tentacle made its way between his legs? He hadn’t noticed, but the way it was stroking his small hard cock felt so good… His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pleasing feeling washed over him. He had long stopped struggling. 

Ford had finally felt his glasses on the ground and hurriedly picked them up to put back on. He gaped at the scene before him. This suddenly 8 feet tall purple Tyfloptopus had suspended his nephew mid-air and was mercilessly working the boy front and back. 

Dipper only broke his panting to let out a moan at every thrust from the tentacle behind. He threw a half-lidded glance at his great uncle who was sitting on the floor several feet away whose face had started to turn a flustered red color with his mouth still agape. 

“Ford.” Dipper repeated, but this time it was no more that a weak moan. 

“Right, right.” Ford muttered, awkwardly adjusting his glasses. He carefully stepped forward and picked up the blue syringe, secretly adjusting his semi hard-on through his pants.

“Nnggh-ah!” The boy arched his back, lewdly presenting his crotch where a slick purple arm quickly moved up and down his little throbbing dick. His entire body was flushed and the tentacles almost felt cold in contrast. 

The new position gave Ford a better view of the tentacle pumping in and out of Dipper and for a second he got lost in the sight again. Then he remembered the chemical in his hand and prepared himself to launch forward and inject it into the monster abusing his great nephew.  
Dipper moaned loudly and his body spasmed as the tentacles brought him to climax. The tentacle around his dick milked him rapidly as the boy shot his small load, some droplets landing on Ford’s coat. 

When he stopped cumming, the tentacles started to slowly release their tight grips. Dipper blinked, just like Ford before when he came around. He seemed… Confused? Ford made a step forward and caught Dipper just before he would have dropped to the ground. Holding the boy with one arm, he shot towards the monster and injected the blue liquid into on of its many arms.  
The creature wildly flapped its tentacles and tried to shove Ford away, but it was shrinking so quickly and proportionally lost its strength.  
And then there it was again, back to its initial form; just a small purple lump sitting on the table, arms moving around curiously, but calmly. 

Ford could feel Dipper’s ragged breath against his ear as the boy clung to his great uncle’s upper body. He was glad the boy was safe now and that the Tyfloptopus hadn’t done anything worse, but the hot feeling in his crotch was still there to remind him that he’d actually enjoyed the sight of his great nephew being fucked by tentacles in front of him. And while a small part of him felt guilty for feeling that way and not intervening sooner, another small part felt curiously satisfied.


End file.
